18. Kagerou Daze I
Kagerou Daze I (カゲロウデイズI Kagerō Deizu I) is the eighteenth chapter of the Kagerou Daze manga. Summary : The Mekakushi Dan confronts Konoha, who is looking different from usual while walking home from the amusement park. Everyone is surprised to see him, especially Ene, as he seems to be directly looking at them, despite Kido's eye ability being in use. After a moment of silence, Kano takes the stand and talks to Konoha. The latter begins to smile and talks to Kano about knowing him, which surprises Kano. He then turns around to tell the group something but is stopped by Konoha with a gun. After saying a few words, Konoha shoots him in the head, driving nearly the entire group hysterical. Seto charges at the opponent but is shot in the stomach and later the mouth. Kido holds onto Kano's body helplessly as she is repeatedly shot down. Konoha then attempts to come toward Momo, but is stopped by Shintaro before reaching her. After a moment of hesitation, Konoha moves forward and Shintaro's phone starts to make sounds. When he tries to communicate with Ene, Konoha takes the phone away and crushes Ene in his grip. The perspective switches to Shintaro as he thinks his final thoughts and then switches to Shintaro's classroom. : Shintaro checks Ayano's paper and complains about how she does not understand the material. Ayano states it is his teaching style, but Shintaro harshly ensures her it is her own stupidity. Ayano then changes the subject and talks to Shintaro about heaven. The young man tells her he does not believe her, since heaven is not proven by science. After accepting his answer, Ayano goes to the teacher's desk and starts to ask Shintaro questions, which he answers all correctly. Shintaro tells her that there is no point in asking him, because he already knows them all, and she would be the one that needs to study. Ayano then tells him there is something he does not know, though he needs to. The background changes to Ayano's funeral, and she asks Shintaro what he thinks was the reason for her death. : Shintaro wakes up in his room on August 14 at 12:32, breathing heavily. Not remembering why he was doing that, he gets up and walks to the computer. The computer is frozen and Shintaro starts to panic. However, after some time, the computer resumes activity and Shintaro happily drinks his soda. All of a sudden Ene appears, announcing some news from the internet. Shintaro relaxes and comments about her existence. Ene, a bit annoyed, tells him he opened the soda he is drinking five days ago. Angry, he retorts a reply. At that moment, Shintaro notices his soda spilling into the food of his pet bunny Tono and starts to panic. Momo then bursts in, yelling at Shintaro about how loud he is being. He asks her to go buy new rabbit food, listing his reasons. Despite his efforts, he is dragged out of the house to accompany his sister. The siblings start an argument about her tagging along with him. At that moment, Hiyori and Hibiya enter the scene, ending the argument. Trivia * This chapter marks the start of a new story route. * It shows the first appearance of Black Konoha, Hibiya, and Hiyori in the manga. * Shintaro's pet bunny named Tono is shown for the first time. Gallery Kagerou 1.jpg Kagerou 2.jpg Kagerou 31.jpg Daze02.png Daze03.png Daze04.png Daze06.png Daze01.png Kagerou 4.jpg lord.png Kagerou 5.jpg Daze05.png Ene's death . ..jpg See also *Volumes and Chapters *List of Chapters Category:All pages Category:Manga Category:Volume 4